camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabby Mendle
Gabby Mendle is a 17-year-old daughter of Hecate. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Gabriella "Gabby" Destiny Mendle was born on October 13, 1996 to Irving Mendle and Hecate. Irving was a bussiness man, but hated it so he got a part-time job as a magician. There he met Hecate and he instantly fell in love and had Gabby. Hecate stayed with Gabby and Irving for 3 more years and had her second child, Georgia. When Gabby was 5, Hecate left her, Irving, and Georgia. Irving was crushed, but he soon led on with his life. Gabby was always very helpful around the house while Georgia was reckless and broke everything she touched. Irving was always telling Georgia to be more like Gabby. Despite Irving's love for Gabby's behaivor Gabby always felt like she was in Georgia's shadow because Georgia was good at dancing and singing. Gabby didn't see that she was the better, more mature one vecause she was responsible and smart so she tried to beat Georgia at everything. She took up magic, and soon discovered that some of it was actually real. She was fascinated by it and it gave Gabby a new side of herself, a strong-willed, independant side of herself that Gabby had never had before magic. Gabby was always exploring the magical side of her while her sister was being reckless or dancing on the tv show she was on. When Gabby was 15, she was watching Georgia dance on live tv, when hellhounds attacked Georgia and her best friend Delaney. Gabby rushed to their side and by the time she had gotten there a saytr named Clover had helped them. Gabby instantly got claimed by Hecate when she got to camp. Early Life When Gabby was 7, she discovered magic. She was fascinated by it and she loved learning about it. Magic opened up a while new part of Gabby, an independent, strong-willed part. Gabby was always perky and happy after that. She said that magic was a whole new life, a whole new dimension for her. Gabby didn't feel in her sister's shadow now, because she had discovered magic. Magic was awesome in her eyes and she never wanted to let go of it. When Gabby was 15, she was watching Georgia dancing live on tv when hellhounds attacked Georgia and her friend, Delaney. Gabby raced to the studio and when she got there a saytr named Clover had came to pick them all up. While they were going to camp, Gabby met a girl named June. June soon became Gabby's bff and they spent all of their time together. Appearance Gabby has long, dark auburn hair that she usually leaves down. She has crystal-clear blue eyes and is very toned. Alliances *Delaney Harper *Georgia Mendle (Sister) *June Fogee (BFF) *Jade Harris *Ashton Bently Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Gabby has tons of spells at her disposal. *Gabby has a cauldron to make potions. *Gabby has a magic wand which proves very helpful. *Gabby can alter the mist. *Gabby can create Mistforms. *Gabby's main weapon is a crossbow. *Gabby Can Create A Special Mistform That Will Take A Shape Of An Animal And Protect Her. Gallery Gabby1.jpg Gabby3.jpg Gabby4.jpg Gabby5.jpg Gabby6.jpg Gabby7.jpg Gabby8.jpg Gabby9.jpg Gabby10.jpg Gabby11.jpg|Gabby's Wand Gabby12.jpg Gabby13.jpg Gabby14.jpg Gabby15.jpg Gabby16.jpg|Gabby When She Was 13 Gabby17.jpg|Gabby When She Was 12 Gabby18.jpg Gabby19.jpg|Gabby When She Was 10 Gabby20.jpg Gabby21.jpg Gabby22.jpg Gabby23.jpg Gabby24.jpg Gabby25.jpg|Gabby's Special Mistform Category:Child of Hecate Category:American Category:Independence Fatal Flaw Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Camper